Behind the mask
by wolves7000
Summary: It isn't Robin that is in danger when someone wants to know Batman's identity, not when they can go through a dear friend who happens to know both the bat and the birds secrets. But will Robin be able to save his friend or die of guilt first? male slash
1. The warehouse

Hey guys! First story in a loooooooong time, and many more chapters to come. I'm a bit rusty but inspired and raring to go, so see you next chapter, which will more than likely be longer, promise!

ololololololololololo

Chapter 1

"You sure about this, place looks deserted." Muttered an impatient speedster as the team approached a warehouse on the outskirts of town. Most of the windows were boarded and it was so quiet they could hear the tapping as Robin accessed his computer.

"This is the place, but there doesn't seem to be anything online in there." The mathalite frowned lightly before shrugging. "All the more reason to go and see." Normally this would be just the cue for the bird named teenager to vanish with a famous lingering laugh. But rather they turned to their current leader.

"Alright then…" Aqualad began before dealing out the plan to check out the warehouse.

_Anything on your side guys?_ Megan asked, floating along the flat roof of the building looking for an easy way in that wouldn't make their presence known to obviously, but the top of it was sturdy.

_I think I found an open window, I can't get it open more than a crack though, It's stuck. _Kid Flash thought annoyedly, tugging on a rusted window, trying to get it pulled open. Super Boy joined him shortly, using his strength to assist and they were able to open it enough to get through with a cloud of dust. KF covered his mouth to keep from coughing before hopping into the place, quickly followed by the rest of the team.

The dust rested on the floor revealing a very dark and musty room. It was rather large and probably made up most of the first floor of the warehouse. There were several tables pressed together in rows, covered in broken up toy pieces.

"What is this, Santa's workshop?" Arty muttered, gripping her bow tightly.

"Well you can join him and be a little elf girl." KF taunted lightly. But before the blonde girl could remark a sound was heard on the upper floor. Suddenly a rain of objects came hurling down at them, causing the team to scatter and duck down. It ended as fast as it started, leaving the group confused and short.

Both Robin and Super Boy was gone, but Supey was quick enough to find. The male had gone to jump onto the ledge that was the second story and went he landed the boards gave and the male crashed back to the first floor in a pile of wood.

_Robin, where are you?_ Miss Martian reached out, once she had gone and helped her muscular boy toy out of the rubble and made sure that he was alright.

_Up on the second floor, following after the guy that attacked us. He's pretty quick but I thi-_

And with that he cut off in their minds abruptly, a thump being heard from above.

"Robin!"


	2. A quick get away

Hey guys! Back with another, hopefully longer chapter. As I'm writing the pre-writing of the chapter. But It should be anyways, I won't post it until It is great! Or at least a ton better than my last one.

Chapter 2

Getting away from the tossed items had been easy enough of the agile hero, using his hook-shot to pull himself up to the second story as soon as the hail of items came to an end. Super Boy was right behind him, but only for but a moment, the force in the male's jump was too much for the weak boards of the abandoned shop and gave out. It wasn't long after that, that Megan's voice rang in his head.

_Robin, where are you?_

He contemplated going back to help them get up, he had noticed that there weren't any stairs, meaning that the way up was probably somewhere else in the place, but then he noticed a shadow at the end of the hall he was creeping down.

_Up on the second floor, following after the guy that attacked us. He's pretty quick but I thi-_

As he thought to the others he neared a turn in the hallway, pressing his back to the wall and peaking around the edge. He was suddenly bathed in shadow from something behind him. The younger hero didn't even have a chance to strike before he received a blow to the head, hard enough to strike him unconscious before he even hit the floor. His attacker wasn't all that bulky; it wasn't even a man, but a woman with short wavy red hair and a cruel smirk. "Got you." She purred, leaning down and grabbing hold of Robin's shoulder, turning him onto his back. "Don't worry, just one glimpse and then I'll kill you quick, I don't want to hurt a kid." She told him, a gloved hand reached to touch the edge of his mask.

She didn't get a chance to do more than that as an unseen blow struck her back, making her fall onto her bottom with a thump. Growling the woman looked at the annoying floating green girl. "You stay away from him!" She shouted, approaching quickly.

As soon as the connection broke, Megan had flown up and after Robin, leaving the others to find their own way up, and when the woman went to look back at her target, he was gone. Flying from the side, a foot struck her and the woman went down. Robin laughed, "Looking for me?" He smirked.

The woman growled, pushing herself up and glaring at the Boy Wonder, cradling her wounded cheek. The sound of the others approaching was heard and the woman jumped up. "You have won for now, but this isn't nearly over, I will see you again soon." She stated and ran off.

They perused her as she vanished around the corner, but as they turned, the woman was nowhere in sight and it was a dead end.

The warehouse was deserted, the only sign that the odd woman was a few footprints in the dust. They led off and then...gone, as if she just evaporated. They searched the area, but nothing was unusual.

"Was she only here for Robin?" M'gann asked as they lounged in the kitchen, back at the mountain and eating some of the martian woman's burned to a crisp cookies.

"That is what it looked like, if Robin is her target, we must be cautious." Aqualad frowned, crossing his arms in his seat and the brunette wonder snorted.

"Oh come on guys, she wasn't even a threat. She ditched the moment a fight started." The boy wonder shrugged, reaching over for a cookie but vanished in just a moment.

"I bet she thought you were cute." Wally grinned, waving the cookie lightly before Robin hit his arm, stealing the cookie from him and popping it in his mouth.

"Wasn't my type." He laughed, dodging his best friend's elbow when the speedster tried.

200000000000000/ - My kitten wanted to help.

Okay, not quite as long as I wanted but chapter 2 is up!


End file.
